Coeurs Volés (Stolen Hearts)
by Mandy La
Summary: A story of the love between Zidane and Garnet, and how all dreams, even nightmares, can overcome reality. Please, no flames, but do read and review. Feel free to share ideas, questions and constructive critizism. Thank you!


A warm, familiar breeze swept over Zidane as he leaned back against the brittle bark of the Iifa tree, causing a few dry, wilted leaves to plumit from their branches and land on the ground below. Smiling, his gaze shifted momentarilly from his slumbering comrades, all of whom were nustled together like infants in the comfort of the tree's cool shade, to the leaf at his side. Running his finger along the plant's green veins, the thief sighed as he closed his distant spectrums...  
  
... To him, unlike his friends, sleep was no longer a pleasure now, and he knew why.   
  
Every night for the past few months, Zidane had been plagued with dreams that continued to ellude him even with the dawning of the morning sun. Even the warmth and comfort of the Star's golden rays could not erase the memories that etched themselves in the back of his weary mind. Simply put, Zidane's sanity could not overcome such visions, and every time it was always the same.  
  
Examining the petite leaf still held in his over-sized palms, his once bright eyes grew heavy at the mere thought of such elusive fantasies. In an attempt to keep himself awake, he quickly hit himself with all of his might in the back with his free hand, causing him to jerk forward rather violently as his tail stuck straight up in the air.  
  
"No.. I... I can't."   
  
Gritting his teeth, a whisper escaped Zidane's lips as his head lowered in remorse. Those damn dreams of his had troubled him for as long as he could remember, and each time he awoke it seemed to take another piece of his heart with it. Of course, all of these centered around Zidane's one and only source of ecstasy...  
  
... Garnet.  
  
What man wouldn't give his soul to touch those... pardon the pun... ruby red lips, and caress that velvety soft skin of hers that beckoned him with every breath he took? Lifting his gaze once more, Zidane's eyes glistened as an image of the precious princess embellished him and came slowly into view. There she was, the object of his admiration, dosing in the fresh grass as the wind teased her dark hair as it it were a dream catcher. Half awake and half asleep, the loyal yet cunning thief watched as a smile curled Garnet's upper lip and her chest continued to rise and fall with each passing second. How ironic; a thief having his own heart stolen by an angel in disguise...  
  
It always started this way; Zidane would be focusing all of his attention on the slumbering beauty nearby when all of a sudden he'd close his eyes and be captured by the sandman's trap. After a few moments of baring love's torture, he would end up surrounded by walls of glass, enclosing him, standing between Zidane and the rest of the outside world. During his frustration, he'd grab his dagger and try to desperately cut through the clear substance, only to remain unsuccessful. Holding back his tears, a shadow would catch his wild eye, causing a sense of withdrawl to boil through his veins. Still trapped like a mouse, the silhouette would always take this opportunity to reveal itself... the beautiful Dagger that haunted Zidane's very existance. Proclaiming his love for the princess, the thief would bang at the walls with his bare fists, causing shards of glass to cut through his flesh and blood to flow from his palms; not even the vibrations of his screams could escape such a confinment. And with that, his dream would end as Zidane fell to his knees; hot, salty tears streaming down his face not just in his nightmare, but also for every soul awake to witness as he slumbered restlessly before them.  
  
"I... I can't go to sleep. I refuse to."  
  
Rubbing his tired spectrums, Zidane bit his lower lip, causing a drop of warm, crimson liquid to stain his milky skin. Out of all the jewels he had stolen, none could compare to the treasure he had yet to win, and believe me, this was one thief who had held a lot of precious gemstones in his hands.  
  
With a lack of balance, Zidane jumped to his feet, his tail swaying to and fro in the breeze. Quietly, almost silently, he wandered aimlessly towards a distant hill, closing his eyes and allowing the darkness to overcome and conquer his presence; at least here his friends would not gain the pleasure of taunting him if he were to awaken in a cold sweat.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Zidane fell hopelessly into a deep sleep, only to be elluded once again by that enchanting yet puzzling dream of his. This time, however, there was something odd, something different about it all; something so intriuing he couldn't cause himself to wake up even if he tried.   
  
It began like any other time; Zidane trapped inside four walls of terror. But before he could fall to his knees in sorrow, a soft touch embraced him as a leather glove made itself known out of the corner of his bloodshot spectrums. Turning around, Zidane's jaw dropped in joy as an image of Garnet, so vivid one could swear they were confronting reality, smiled. Not a word could escape his trembling lips...  
  
... For once in his life, Zidane was speechless.  
  
"You silly thief,"   
  
With a coy smile, Dagger watched closely as Zidane slept peacefully atop a hill of flowers. She had been there for some time now, watching over her friend as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Sitting at his side, she chuckled warmly as Zidane's tail wrapped itself unknowingly around her arm.  
  
"Little do you know what you mean to me..."  
  
Sighing, the princess leaned over and stroked Zidane's flustered cheek with her leather glove, caressing his soft skin before gently kissing him with her ruby lips, making sure not to awaken him.  
  
"...You've already stolen my heart."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
FIN 


End file.
